Absorbent articles such as flushable diapers exist to absorb and isolate human infectious waste. All human waste, even that of healthy individuals, is always dangerous infectious waste. To prevent contagious disease, public health and safety regulations require that this human sewerage be kept separate from the environment until rendered harmless in a proper closed treatment system. Most human diseases are species specific, meaning that they are not contagious across species, and can only be contracted from another human being. For this reason, normal environmental contamination from other animal waste, whether household pets, farm animals, or aquatic animals, although of concern, is not the serious risk to human life and health.
Completely flushable diapers are convenient and safe, not only for the general public, in contradistinction to disposable diapers, but for the individual caretaker as well, minimizing the handling normally required with traditional laundered cloth diapers. In order to conserve water, modern toilet technology has reduced cistern capacity and maximum single flush volume to six liters (by Federal statute in the United States). This restricted flush volume makes the task of easily and consistently flushing a soiled diaper down the toilet problematic.